Ultimate Uke : Rooftop Rumor
by Uchiha Kuroyami
Summary: Chapter 2, Sasori demam? Naruto bawa sake? Gaara pake apron? Warning, threesome, incest, YAOI(NaruxSasoxGaa), don't like don't read :3 RnR mina 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya om Kishimoto~**

**Warning : Yaoi, three-some, one-shot, typo, AU, OOC mungkin. Disini Gaara adiknya Sasori, jadi ada incestnya. Don't like don't read~**

**Pairing : (SasoxNaruxGaa) SemexSemexUke**

Ultimate Uke : Rooftop Rumor

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha High School (KHS), sebuah sekolah elite yang berdiri megah di kota Konoha, tempat anak-anak orang kaya menimba ilmu. Naruto Namikaze, seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki tahun ajaran baru sebagai murid kelas 1, yang bersekolah disini karena sejak SMP ia menyukai seseorang. Senpainya sendiri. Sabakuno Gaara, pemuda yang terkenal karena kepandaiannya, prestasinya, dan juga wajah tampannya. Sebut saja namanya, maka para siswa akan ketakutan, dan para siswi akan mimisan.

"Ohaiyoo~" sapa Naruto riang pada seluruh isi kelasnya pagi itu.

"Ohaiyo, Naruto-kun" jawab beberapa temannya, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sai (hanya Sai).

"Kau riang sekali pagi ini" tanya Sakura, teman sejak SD Naruto yang mempunyai warna rambut merah muda tersebut.

"Iya, aku senang sekali hari ini, tadi pagi-pagi sudah berpapasan dengan Gaa-senpai" kata Naruto senang.

"Wah selamat ya Naru" kata Sai dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Baka, begitu saja senang" kata Sasuke datar.

"Biar saja weekkk, dasar teme" balas Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar" lerai Sakura, Sai hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku teman-temannya ini.

Teng-teng-teng. Bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi, akhirnya merekapun duduk sambil menyimak pelajaran dari Kakashi-sensei, guru mereka yang entah mengapa selalu mengenakan masker.

Skip : Istirahat pertama (11.45 p.m)

"Sakuraa, Sakuraa" teriak seorang perempuan heboh.

"Ino-pig, kau berisik sekali" jawab Sakura, ternyata itu adalah Ino, sahabat Sakura di SMP yang sekarang ada di kelas sebelah.

"Biar saja, ada yang lebih penting nih, tentang Gaara-senpai" kata Ino berapi-api. Mendengar tentang Gaara, telinga Naruto yang duduk di depan Sakura mendadak berdiri untuk menangkap dengar pembicaraan temannya dibelakangnya tersebut.

"Kenapa Gaa-senpai?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau tau kan kalau Gaa-senpai memiliki kakak?".

Sakura menangguk.

"Kau tau tidak kalau ternyata sudah 3 hari ini kakaknya pindah ke sekolah ini?".

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aku baru saja mendapat gosip dari teman sekelasku, kata teman pacarnya senpai-nya dia, 2 hari yang lalu dia mengintip Gaara dan kakaknya itu berdua di atap sepulang sekolah".

"Lalu? Bukankah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa sih, tapi kalau tau yang mereka lakukan juga pasti apa-apa" jawab Ino.

"Memangnya?" Sakura penasaran sekarang.

"Dengar ya, teman pacarnya senpai-nya temanku itu melihat mereka sedang melakukan 'itu'" kata Ino setengah berbisik.

"APA?" kata Sakura dan Naruto bebarengan.

"Maksudmu, 'itu' itu? Begituan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Iyaa Sakura" jawab Ino.

"'Itu' yang begini, Ino?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil memperagakan tangan kiri membuat bolongan dan jari tangan kanan dimasukkan.

"Iyaa, Naru" jawab Ino lagi. "Dan itu sudah 2 berturut-turut hari sejak kemarin, aku penasaran apakah hari ini juga" tambah Ino.

.

.

"Hatcih!".

"Kau kenapa Gaara?" tanya sahabat Gaara, Neji.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku" kata Gaara datar.

.

.

Pernyataan Ino itu cukup membuat Sakura kaget, dan Naruto sangat kaget, pasalnya, Gaara itu sangat baik kepada Naruto. Biarpun dia dingin, tidak murah senyum, dan matanya selalu menebarkan death-glare kemana-mana, tetapi tetap saja ia baik pada Naruto. Sewaktu SMP, saat mereka masih dekat, Gaara yang ketua OSIS, kapten tim basket, dan ranking 1 paralel yang notabene adalah remaja yang sibuk, masih saja menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengajari Naruto yang lemah di kimia dan fisika. Hal itu yang membuat Naru menyukai Gaara kemudian berniat menyusulnya di sini. Sungguh tidak menyangka, tetapi karena penasaran, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek tentang kebenaran gosip tersebut sepulang sekolah nanti.

Skip : Pulang sekolah (03.45 p.m)

"Naruto, kau mau pulang bareng tidak?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura, sepertinya buku biologiku ketinggalan di lab" jawab Naruto mencari alasan.

"Hmm, baiklah, aku pergi dulu" kata Sakura sambil menyusul Sai dan Sasuke yang sudah ada di depan.

Setelah merasa sudah cukup aman, Naruto kemudian keluar kelas, memastikan sekali lagi bahwa sekolah sudah hampir kosong. Ia melihat jam tangannya, 'jam 4 sore, sebaiknya aku cepat' batinnya. Merasa lorong sudah kosong, Naruto buru-buru naik ke atap yang ada di lantai 4, sementara kelasnya ada di lantai 1. Ia terus berlari kecil dari lantai 1, ke lantai 2, ke lantai 3, sampai pada akhirnya di lantai 4, ia memelankan langkahnya, lebih mirip mengendap-endap, ke arah pintu menuju atap. Pintu tidak terkunci, dan malah membuka sedikit, membuat celah bagi Naruto yang akan mengintip. Ia memantapkan hatinya, dan berkata ke dirinya sendiri bahwa gosip itu tidak mungkin benar.

Setelah merasa dirinya sudah mantap, Naru akhirnya memberanikan diri mengintip dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu. Seketika itu juga mata biru langitnya terbelalak terkejut dengan apa yang ditangkapnya saat ini. Gaara, senpai yang dikaguminya, sedang dalam posisi di bawah, dengan hem seragam sekolahnya yang semua kancingnya sudah terbuka, dan tanpa mengenakan celana. Diatasnya, tampak seorang dengan rambut yang sama merahnya dengan Gaara, dengan baju masih terlihat lengkap dan celana yang diturunkan sedikit sedang memompa miliknya di dalam Gaara, dan Naruto yakin bahwa dialah kakak Gaara yang tadi sedang dibicarakan Ino.

Gaara melenguh, terdengar suara desahan Gaara sangat indah di telinga Naruto, wajahnya memerah membayangkan jika ialah yang sedang memompa senpainya itu. Diintipnya adegan incest tersebut sampai akhirnya Gaara melihat ada seseorang dibalik pintu. Sapphire meet Emerald.

"Naru!" Gaara terkejut dan sedikit berteriak. Sasori langsung menghentikan kegiatannya memompa dan melihat ke arah yang dilihat Gaara. Naruto tampak bingung lalu berbalik dan berlari. "Tolong kejar dia Saso-nii" pinta Gaara.

"Huh, mengganggu saja" kakak Gaara yang bernama Sasoripun langsung menaikkan celananya lalu mengejar Naru.

"Tunggu hei bocah" setelah beberapa saat mengejar, akhirnya Sasori berhasil meraih tangan Naru.

"Lepaskan aku, baka" Naruto memberontak.

"Tidak sampai kau bertemu Gaara" Sasori menarik kuat tangan Naru dan membawanya kembali ke atap sekolah.

.

.

"Jadi, kenapa membawaku kemari?" tanya Naru memecah keheningan setelah ketiganya berkumpul. Gaara sudah memakai kembali celananya, tapi belum mengancingkan bajunya.

"Bisakah kau melupakan kejadian yang kau lihat barusan?" tanya Gaara _to-the-point_.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Naru pura-pura tidak tahu sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu bocah" Sasori menggeleng pelan.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa" kata Naruto dingin.

"Keras kepala" Sasori hampir memukul Naruto tapi tangannya dihalangi oleh Gaara. Gaara menggeleng saat Sasori melihatnya. "Cih".

"Apa yang kau mau, Naruto?" tanya Gaara, kali ini suaranya datar dan dingin.

"Eh?" Naruto agak terkejut, tetapi kemudian dengan malu-malu dia menjawab "ehm, sebenarnya, ano.. kalau boleh, hanya kalau boleh, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sama pada Gaara".

"Apa?" Sasori sangat marah kali ini tetapi tetap bisa mengontrol emosinya. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan outoto-ku padamu hei bocah".

"Apa itu bisa membuatmu bungkam?" Gaara kembali bertanya.

"K-kalau Gaara tidak apa-apa, aku janji akan diam, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku, lagipula.." kata Naru dengan wajah memerah.

"Lagipula?" Sasori bertanya.

"Lagipula aku suka dengan Gaara-senpai sejak dulu" pernah makan kepiting rebus saus tomat? Kira-kira seperti itulah wajah Naru sekarang.

Sasori dan Gaara sama-sama terkejut. Sasori lalu melihat ke arah Gaara, Gaara nampak bingung, tetapi semburat merah diwajahnya tidak dapat ia tutupi. Masih menunggu, Sasori kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Gaara melihat ke Sasori, Sasori mendengus tetapi lalu mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan ke arah tembok, bersandar, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celana, lalu memandangi keduanya dan memberi tatapan 'lakukan sesukamu' pada Gaara dan 'kubunuh kau kalau dia kesakitan bocah' pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya" Gaara berkata pelan.

"Mohon bantuannya" Naru membalas sekedar formalitas.

Pelan-pelan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka, kemudian Naruto mulai memeluk Gaara, kemudian menciumnya, mengecup bibir kecil nan merah Gaara. Tangan kanan Naruto memegang kemudian meremas bokong Gaara, membuat Gaara sedikit membuka mulutnya mengeluarkan suara 'ahh', kesempatan inilah yang dicari Naruto, dengan cepat ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Gaara, menjelajahi tiap sudut, memastikan semua giginya masih berjajar rapi. 'cih, lumayan' batin Sasori yang melihat.

Kegiatan mencium (melumat lebih tepatnya) ini dilakukan beberapa saat sampai keduanya melepaskan untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar, masih dalam pelukan, tapi kali ini Gaara membalas pelukan Naruto. Setelah merasa cukup mendapat oksigen, Naruto kembali mencium bibir Gaara, pelan-pelan menuju ke bawah ke leher putih mulus Gaara. Bermain-main sebentar disana, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan, Gaara memejamkan matanya menahan rasa geli dan nikmat. 'bocah sialan, baru sebentar sudah mengklaim Gaara miliknya' batin Sasori lagi. Naruto menunduk menuju kebawah lagi ke puting Gaara, memainkan lidahnya di tonjolan kecil di dada Gaara, melepaskan seragam Gaara yang tidak terkancing. Sekarang Gaara sudah _topless_.

Puas bermain dengan putingnya, Naruto kembali berdiri dan mencium Gaara, tetapi tangannya sibuk membuka celana Gaara, meninggalkan boxer hitam polos Gaara sendirian menutup tubuh Gaara. Merasa tidak adil, kemudian Naruto juga cepat-cepat melepaskan semua pakaian yang menutup tubuhnya, meninggalkan boxer biru mudanyanya sendirian, menampakkan kulit tan _sexy_-nya. Naruto menurunkan Gaara, membuat wajah Gaara berhadapan langsung dengan barangn Naruto, kemudian menurunkan boxernya. Gaara yang mengerti langsung melahap milik Naruto yang terbilang besar dengan warna kecoklatan.

"Ahh, senpai" tidak mempedulikan desahan Naruto, Gaara terus mengulum milik Naruto, menjilat-jilat batangnya dan kedua telurnya bergantian, membuat Naruto semakin merasa nikmat.

Sasori yang dari tadi melihat, rupanya sudah mulai tidak tahan dengan aksi adiknya bermain bersama orang lain selain dirinya. 'Sial, aku masih belum selesai tadi' batinnya. Sasori kemudian mendekati keduanya, menunggingkan Gaara, kemudian melepas boxer Gaara. Gaara agak tersentak.

"Tenanglah, ini hanya aku" kata sasori kemudian langsung melahap lubang didepannya, dijilat dan memainkan lidahnya disekitar daerah itu. Gaara ingin mendesah tetapi tidak bisa karena dimulutnya sedang mengganjal batang milik Naruto.

"Gaara-senpai, aku hampir k-keluar" ternyata, kata hampir tidak sepenuhnya benar, baru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto langsung menyemprotkan cairan putihnya dimulut Gaara, membuat Gaara terbelalak dan tersedak, berusaha menelan semuanya, tetapi terlalu banyak sehingga sebagian mengalir dari mulut Gaara.

"Pwahhh.." Gaara terlihat lelah karena kekurangan oksigen sehabis mengulum milik Naruto.

"S-senpai, bo-bolehkah aku memasukkan?" tanya Naruto dengan barangnya yang sudah berdiri tegak lagi.

Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto. Ia sendiri melepas celananya kemudian menyodorkan miliknya kemulut Gaara. Gaara memandang Sasori dengan tatapan 'kubunuh kau'. Sasori hanya tersenyum _innocent _dengan wajah _babyface_ miliknya.

"AHHH" pekik Gaara saat merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam lubangnya dengan tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan dulu. Memang Gaara sudah melakukan pelonggaran saat bersama dengan Sasori tadi, tetapi tetap saja ukuran Naruto yang tidak santai membuat pemuda bertato 'ai' ini sukses kesakitan. "HMPPH" mulut Gaara yang terbuka tadi dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh onii-san tercinta, dengan cepat dimasukkan miliknya yang dari tadi sudah berada di depan mulut Gaara. Beberapa saat kemudian Gaara sudah terbiasa dengan milik Naruto, mulutnya juga sudah bisa mengulum milik Sasori dengan baik.

"Senpai, kau seperti masih perawan, sungguh sempit" puji (lebih tepatnya goda) Naruto sambil terus memompa miliknya dengan posisi _doggystyle_ ke lubang Gaara. Begitu pula Sasori, masih terus memompa miliknya dimulut Gaara.

"Outoto, aku sudah dekat" kata Sasori.

"Senpai, sebentar lagi" Naruto tidak mau kalah.

Gaara terbelalak, ingin dia berteriak 'jangan di dalam, Naruto!' jika saja mulutnya tidak diganjal milik Sasori. Tetapi terlambat.

"GAARA" teriak Sasori dan Naruto bersamaan saat keduanya mengeluarkan cairan putih kental mereka ke dalam tubuh Gaara. Gaarapun juga mengeluarkan cairan miliknya karena stimulasi yang diberikan kohai dan onii-sannya.

.

.

Mereka bertiga terbaring berjejeran dengan posisi Gaara di tengah, Naruto dikiri dan Sasori dikanannya. Ketiganya masih bugil, kecuali Sasori yang masih memakai hemnya yang sudah tidak dikancingkan.

"Arigatou, Gaara-senpai, Sasori-senpai" kata Naruto pada keduanya.

"Kau boleh juga eh, bocah" kata Sasori tersenyum, Naruto hanya nyengir mendengar pujian itu. "Kapan-kapan kita lakukan lagi" ajak Sasori.

"EH? Benarkah boleh?" tanya Naruto girang.

"Tentu saja, aku menikmatinya" kata Sasori.

Gaara yang sedang tertidur mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang disampingnya, membelalakkan matanya langsung, menyadari bahwa dirinya ada didalam bahaya.

"Baka! Siapa yang mau 'lagi'?!" tanya Gaara takut, marah, dan malu.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan, outoto-ku?" tanya Sasori menggoda sambil menarik Gaara kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku janji akan pelan-pelan lain kali, senpai" tambah Naruto sambil memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

Gaara yang tadi gugup tiba-tiba saja merasa nyaman dengan posisi ini, kehangatan yang ditawarkan kedua orang ini mampu meluluhkan hati dinginnya. Iapun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasori.

"Lain kali aku yang jadi _**seme**_" katanya singkat.

The End

PWAHHH.. Akhirnya selesai. Begadang nih Kuro bikinnya T.T padahal besok kuliah jam 7, tidakkk! Yah, yasudahlah, untung udah tidur siang tadi xD *curhat mode on

Yosh~ semoga pada menikmati yaa, hasil karya yang ini. Memang bukan masterpiece sih, tapi harapannya reader bisa menerima apa adanya fic jelek ini T.T

REVIEW! Karena seri "Ultimate Uke" bakal dibuat lagi kalo reader review dan ngasih saran yang banyak :'3

Akhir kata :

"ARIGATOU MINNA"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebenernya nih author ga ad niat buat bikin sekuelnya ini, tapi di review ada yang minta chapter 2, dan disitu Saso jadi uke, nah saya kan Saso-holic nih, sebenernya agak ga tega kalo Sasonya jadi uke, cuman kok ya pas dapet ide, jadi deh di bikin, mohon maaf buat nao akasuna kalo gak sesuai keinginan yak xD

.

.

Ultimate Uke : Rooftop Rumor

.

.

.

"Nii-san, sarapan sudah siap" kata seorang pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato bertuliskan kanji ai di keningnya setengah berteriak dari arah dapur.

"Iyaaa, tunggu sebentar" terdengar balasan dari lantai dua rumah sederhana itu. Ya, sedikit informasi bahwa kedua pemuda ini, Sabakuno Sasori dan Sabakuno Gaara, adalah dua kakak beradik yang sangat hot dan banyak digilai para wanita, apalagi di Konoha High School. Kedua kakak beradik ini berasal dari Suna, dan karena orang tua mereka menginginkan pendidikan yang terbaik, maka dikirimlah mereka bersekolah di Konoha ini. Sebenarnya orang tua kedua kakak beradik ini cukup kaya dan berasal dari golongan terpandang, tetapi mereka bersikeras bahwa sekolah Konoha High ini adalah sekolah terbaik, dan keduanya ingin pindah kemari. Awalnya mereka ingin kos, atau paling tidak asrama, akan tetapi orang tua mereka tidak tega, maka jadilah mereka dibelikan rumah sederhana ini. Setidaknya sampai mereka lulus nanti.

"Nii-san, kenapa kau hanya memakai handuk lagi? Setidaknya pakailah pakaian yang agak layak" dengus si adik, Gaara. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tabiat kakaknya yang satu ini, sering hanya melilitkan handuk sehabis mandi.

"Eh, tapi kan aku ingin makan dulu outoto" kata Sasori agak manja "Hari ini kau kawaii sekali Gaara, itu celemek yang aku belikan kemarin kan?" tambahnya lagi menggoda. 'Benar-benar Sasori ini, kalau di depan orang lain saja sok cool, padahal di depan adiknya suka sekali manja-manjaan' batin Gaara.

"Kukira kalau masak harus memakai celemek" kata Gaara menghindar. Sebenarnya malu juga memakai celemek seperti ini, tapi Gaara paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan nii-sannya, meskipun permintaannya aneh-aneh.

"Kau manis outo..to.. Hatchin!" tiba-tiba saja Sasori bersin diakhir kalimatnya.

"Nii-san, kau sakit" kata Gaara datar lalu memegang dahi kakaknya "Kau panas nii".

"Sepertinya be..gi.. Hatchin!" Sasori mengelap hidungnya.

"Istirahatlah, akan kubuatkan bubur, dan pakai baju!" perintah Gaara.

"Uhh, iya iya, kau ini seperti kaa-san saja cerewetnya" dengus Sasori lalu kembali naik ke kamarnya.

Gaara hanya memperhatikan nii-sannya naik ke lantai dua, ia menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil kotak obat yang ada di atas lemari es. Belum sampai di depan lemari es tiba tiba Kring.. Kring, telepon rumah berbunyi, cepat-cepat Gaara berbalik dan mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi, kediaman Sabaku" kata Gaara.

"_Moshi-moshi, senpai, ini aku Naruto"_

"Oh, kau Naru, ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"_Ano, maaf mendadak, tapi ada soal fisika yang aku tidak mengerti senpai"_

"Ini hari Minggu Naru, apa tidak bisa besok saja disekolah?" kata Gaara lagi.

"_Justru itu senpai, besok ulangan fisika, dan aku bisa mati kalau tidak tuntas"_

Gaara berpikir sejenak, sebenarnya tidak masalah untuknya mengajari Naruto, toh biasanya juga kalau Naru minta diajari, Gaara juga mau-mau saja mengajari, tetapi biasanya mereka bertemu di sekolah, atau kalau hari Minggu seperti ini mereka janjian di kafe. Tapi, nii-san sedang sakit, dan tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan rumah.

"_Onegai, senpai"_

"Hn, baiklah, tapi kita belajar dirumahku saja, kakakku sedang sakit demam" kata Gaara langsung mengiyakan begitu mendengar onegainya Naruto. Kalau sedang bertemu langsung, Gaara yakin itu adalah puppy eyesnya.

"_Hontoni? Arigatou senpai, aku langsung kerumah sekarang ya"_

"Hn, baiklah kutunggu nanti kira-kira jam sebelas, sampai jumpa" kata Gaara lalu menutup telepon, kemudian mengambilkan obat yang tadi sempat tertunda untuk Sasori.

_**ooo**_

"Nii-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Gaara pada Sasori, ia membawakan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan obat penurun demam.

"Cuma demam rin.. ring.. Hatchin!" Sasori mengelap hidungnya lagi "Cuma demam ringan kok, tenang saja Gaara" kata Sasori lembut sambil tersenyum manis, muka Gaara langsung memerah melihat senyum nii-sannya itu.

"B-baka, cepat makan bubur ini, jam sebelas nanti Naruto mau kemari" kata Gaara agak gugup tapi ditutupinya dengan sukses, bukan sifat alaminya terlihat gugup di depan orang lain, kan?

"Tinggalkan saja di meja, aku mau nonton tv sebentar" kata Sasori datar lalu menghidupkan tv kamarnya.

"Makan sekarang" kata Gaara datar.

"Kalau begitu suapi aku" jawab Sasori ringan, hanya bercanda maksudnya tentu saja.

"Buka mulutmu, aaa" Gaara sudah mengambil sesendok bubur dan mengarahkan sendoknya ke Sasori. Bukannya membuka mulutnya, Sasori malah memandangi Gaara heran, biasanya Gaara selalu memiliki pertahanan yang kuat dan selalu jual mahal, tetapi di luar perkiraan Sasori, adiknya yang satu ini ternyata punya sisi lembut juga. "Lihat apa? Buka mulutmu onii-chan".

"Kyaah Gaara, salahkan dirimu yang bertingkah manis di depanku" Sasori tiba-tiba menyerang Gaara, direbutnya mangkuk bubur yang dibawa Gaara lalu meletakkannya sembarang tempat, lalu mendekap Gaara.

"Nii-san, lepaskan!" Gaara memberontak, tetapi sepertinya percuma juga, Sasori lebih kuat dari pada dia.

"Eh, kenapa 'nii-san' lagi? Mana 'onii-chan' yang tadi?" tanya Sasori sedikit menggoda Gaara. Wajah Gaara terlihat memerah, ia sadar benar bahwa ia tidak sadar bahwa secara tidak sadar ia sadar ia sudah tanpa sadar memanggil nii-sannya itu dengan sebutan terlarang dan sakral.

"Gyaah, nii-san, cepat lepaskan aku" Gaara memberontak lebih keras, tetapi tetap saja Sasori lebih kuat dari pada dia.

"Panggil aku onii-chan, aku janji setelah itu akan melepasmu" Sasori tersenyum licik. Gaara sempat berpikir, bahwa dengan memanggil onii-chan sama saja dengan bunuh diri, mengingat kakaknya yang brother complex dan paling tidak tahan kalau Gaara memanggilnya dengan sebutan _kau-tau-apa_ itu.

_Ting tong – ting tong_

'Saved by the bell!' Gaara bersorak kegirangan dalam hati. "Nii-san, ada tamu, lepaskan, aku akan membukakan pintu dulu" kata Gaara sedatar mungkin.

'Siapapun itu, aku akan membunuhnya nanti' aura di sekitar Sasori berubah menjadi gelap, seakan siap membunuh siapapun yang berani merusak saat-saat yang begitu indah baginya. Tetapi toh akhirnya Sasori melepas pelukannya juga.

"Yaa, sebentar" Gaara agak berteriak sambil berlari kecil ke bawah.

_**ooo**_

_Naruto's POV_

Aku sengaja datang, selain membawa buku fisika, juga membawa sedikit sake milik kakek Jiraiya dari rumah, kata kaa-san, orang yang sakit demam biasanya akan cepat sembuh jika minum rebusan telur dan sake, sedangkan di rumah Gaara senpai nanti, aku yakin pasti mereka punya **telur**, setidaknya ada **empat**. Lupakan yang barusan.

Sampai di depan rumah senpai, aku langsung membuka pagar depan dan masuk ke dalam, di sebelah pintu rumah ada bel, yang sangat bodoh jika tidak kutekan dan memilih mengetuk secara manual, maka jadilah kutekan bel rumahnya.

_Ting tong – ting tong_

"Iyaa, sebentar" terdengar suara yang sepertinya berasal dari lantai dua, aku melihat jam tanganku, 10.31, lebih cepat setengah jam, tidak apa-apa lah, aku yakin senpai tidak keberatan. Terdengar suara langkah kaki semakin mendekat, beberapa saat kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Oh, hei Naru, masuklah" terlihat Gaara senpai cool seperti biasa, hanya saja.. "Kenapa bengong Naru? Kau tidak mau masuk?".

"S-senpai, k-kau terlihat.." mulutku agak tergagap karena ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku berusaha berpikir dulu apakah sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan ini pas atau tidak "manis?" 'TIDAKKKKKKK! Baka Naru, kenapa kau menyebut senpaimu manis, mau tidak tuntas ulangan fisika besok hah?' aku meruntuki diriku sendiri. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah Gaara senpai.

_Gaara's POV_

"Terlihat.. manis?" apa baru saja aku mendengar Naruto bilang manis? Ditujukan, untukku? 'TIDAK MUNGKIN' aku teringat sesuatu dan melihat pakaianku 'Sasori no baka' runtukku dalam hati.

"Eh, ini tidak seperti kelihatannya" jawabku gugup tetapi kututupi sebisa mungkin 'hancur sudah harga diriku'.

_Normal POV_

"Ne, senpai, aku mengerti kok" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terkutuklah kau Sasori" kata Gaara pelan hampir berbisik.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu senpai?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak tidak, mari masuk, tunggu aku di kamarku saja, aku akan melepas apron ini dulu" kata Gaara sambil mempersilahkan Naruto masuk kemudian menutup pintu.

"Oh iya senpai, aku membawakan sake" Naruto baru ingat, kemudian ia menyerahkan botol sakenya pada Gaara.

"Kukira kita akan belajar?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Eh, ano, itu bukan untuk diminum langsung" Naruto langsung panik "Begini, kata senpai tadi Sasori senpai sedang demam, nah kaa-san bilang rebusan sake dan telur bagus untuk menyembuhkan demam, senpai" jelas Naruto.

"Oh, yukata, aku ada telur di lemari es, kita buat rebusannya dulu, lalu kita berikan pada nii-san sekalian kita belajar" Gaara mulai mengerti.

"Haii".

Begitulah kira-kira, Gaara dan Naruto membuat rebusan sake dan telur untuk Sasori yang sedang demam. Memang di Jepang ini obat tradisional untuk demam dan sejenisnya adalah rebusan sake dan telur. Mereka memulai dengan menyiapkan panci kecil, memasukkan sake yang dibawa Naruto, kemudian memanaskannya di kompor, setelah di rasa cukup panas, barulah 2-3 butir telur dipecah dan dimasukkan, lalu di aduk hingga rata, diminum langsung selagi hangat atau dijadikan sup juga bisa, yang penting segera sajikan pada si penderita demam selagi hangat. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Gaara dan Naruto untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka sampai tuntas.

"Baiklah senpai, sepertinya ini cukup bagus" kata Naruto bangga akan hasil karyanya.

"Sepertinya boleh juga, ayo naik" ajak Gaara. Kemudian mereka naik ke atas ke kamar Sasori. "Nii-san, aku masuk".

"Oh, Gaara, hey, sedang apa bocah itu kemari?" wajah Sasori langsung berubah setelah melihat Naruto, sepertinya masih kesal dengan kejadian di atap sekolah.

"Ne, jangan begitu nii-san, dia yang membawakan dan membuatkan rebusan sake dan telur untukmu" kata Gaara, sedangkan Naruto hanya cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Hm, kurasa terimakasih sudah cukup, sini berikan" pinta Sasori.

"Hn" kemudian gelas itu diserahkan Gaara "Oishi?" tanyanya.

_Glek glek glek.. _"Hmm, oishi, tidak kukira minum sake pagi-pagi begini enak juga" kata Sasori setelah menghabiskan ramuannya.

"Tentu saja, sakenya untuk membuatmu merasa pusing kemudian ingin tidur, Sasori-nii" kata Naruto. "Gaara-senpai, kurasa sudah saatnya kita belajar" ajak Naru sesaat kemudian.

"Hn, ayo kita ke kamarku" Gaara mengiyakan "Oyasuminasai nii-san" tambah Gaara.

"zz..zz..zz.." yang diajak bicara sudah tertidur.

_ooo_

"Haaah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata tidak sesulit dugaanku ya, senpai" kata Naruto setelah mereka menyelesaikan soal terakhir.

"Ingat saja untuk menggunakan rumus yang tepat, pasti akan terjawab" Gaara memberi nasihat.

"Arigatou, senpai, sepertinya aku harus pulang, sudah jam 3 sore, nanti aku akan melanjutkan belajar lagi di rumah" pamit Naruto.

"Ahh, sudah jam segini, baiklah, kau keluar sendiri ya, aku mau mengecek Sasori-nii dulu" kata Gaara sambil membereskan mejanya.

"Haii, aku pamit ya senpai" Naruto berdiri sambil membawa tasnya.

"Hn, hati-hatilah" Gaara juga berdiri "Naruto, terimakasih ya untuk sakenya" tambah Gaara.

"Ehehe, sama-sama senpai, sudah ya, jaa-ne" kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Setelah Naruto pulang, Gaara kemudian ingin melihat keadaan Sasori, mungkin ia harus membuatkan bubur lagi, atau mungkin sake telur lagi? Mungkin sebaiknya dipastikan dulu keadaannya baru memutuskan.

"Nii-san, eh?" Gaara bingung, Sasori tidak ada di kamarnya. Kasurnya berantakan, sepertinya Sasori baru bangun "Nii-san, kau dimana?" Gaara agak berteriak untuk mencari Sasori, tapi tidak ketemu di lantai atas. Kemudian ia turun dan terkejut mendapati Sasori tergeletak di lantai dapur. "Nii-san, kau kenapa?" kata Gaara panik sambil berusaha membangunkan Sasori, tangannya lalu diletakkan di kening Sasori untuk memeriksa suhu badannya. "Yukata, sepertinya demammu sudah turun".

"Gaara.." kata Sasori lirih.

"Kenapa nii-san?" tanya Gaara takut-takut.

"Panas.." kata Sasori lagi.

"Eh? Kau makan apa?" tanya Gaara panik.

"Aku.. minum air itu" tunjuk Sasori pada botol yang sudah kosong. Sisa sake tadi pagi, bodohnya Gaara karena tidak sempat membereskan botol sakenya, 'Pasti Sasori-nii minum terlalu banyak, Sasori-nii kan tidak kuat jika minum terlalu banyak' batin Gaara.

"Kita ke kamar dulu" Gaara lalu membopong Sasori ke atas. "Tidurlah lagi, kali ini kau mabuk" kata Gaara setelah mereka sampai di kamar Sasori.

"Gaara.. tunggu" kata Sasori sambil memegang tangan Gaara.

"Kenapa nii?" tanya Gaara pelan.

"Panas.. panas sekali disini" jawab Sasori. Gaara bingung, disaat seperti ini menghidupkan kipas angin bukanlah pilihan yang bijak, bisa saja Sasori malah akan masuk angin nantinya. Kemudian muncul begitu saja ide untuk menelanjangi Sasori.

"Baiklah, akan kubukakan pakaianmu ya" kata Gaara sambil membuka kancing piyama Sasori.

"Masih.. masih panas" kata Sasori pelan. Kali ini Gaara bingung, apakah ia juga harus melepas celana Sasori-nii?

"Ba-baik nii-san, aku bukakan celanamu juga ya" kata Gaara gugup. Dan betapa terkejutnya Gaara saat dia membuka celana Sasori. Sasori tidak mengenakan dalaman, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, barang milik Sasori menantang keras tepat di depan muka Gaara, karena posisinya Gaara sedang membukakan celana Sasori.

"Gaara.." Sasori membelai rambut Gaara yang berada di bawahnya. Awalnya Gaara ragu, tetapi melihat nii-sannya seperti itu, dia tidak tega. Akhirnya Gaara mulai membuka mulut, dan memasukkan milik nii-sannya perlahan-lahan. "Ahhh.." desah Sasori.

Gaara mengulum milik Sasori dengan pelan, awalnya hanya dijilati ujung kepalanya, tetapi itu sendiri sudah membuat dirinya terangsang. Lama kelamaan dimasukkannya barang Sasori ke dalam mulutnya, kepala, batang, batang, hup. Dan benda besar milik Sasori sukses masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut Gaara, kemudian berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan, lalu menjadi kuluman cepat. Sampai tiba-tiba.

"Senpai, maaf, sepertinya bukuku ada yang ketin.." hening.. hening.. hening.. "Uwaaaa!" Naruto bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kemudian Gaara menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Yare-yare Naru, kenapa kau selalu muncul disaat seperti ini" kata Gaara sweatdrop.

"Naru.. kemarilah.." kata Sasori pelan.

"H-haii" Naruto gugup tapi mendekat juga. "Ehh, Sasori-nii, tidak tidak, ahhh" desah Naruto. Sasori membuka celana Naruto tiba-tiba, mengeluarkan barang Naruto yang ternyata sudah tegak akibat melihat adegan panas Sasori dan Gaara barusan, lalu mengulumnya. "Ahh" Naruto terus mendesah, sementara Gaara mulai mengulum lagi milik Sasori.

"Panas sekali disini, Naru, sebaiknya kau juga buka ba.. sejak kapan kau sudah telanjang begitu?" kata Gaara terkejut, seingat Gaara tadi Naruto sempat bilang tidak, kenapa tiba-tiba dia telanjang duluan? Akhirnya Gaara juga memutuskan untuk membuka baju dan celana yang dikenakannya, sampai akhirnya ketiga orang yang ada di ruangan itu telanjang seluruhnya, tanpa menggunakan apapun.

Sasori yang (mungkin) masih tidak sadar, tampak terus mengulum milik Naruto yang ternyata seukuran dengan miliknya yang termasuk besar itu. Gaara pun masih memanjakan milik nii-san tersayangnya. Sekarang posisi mereka kira-kira Sasori diatas kasur, Naruto berdiri disamping kasur, dan Gaara dibagian atas kaki Sasori, ketiganya tampak menikmati, terus merasakan nikmat mengulum dan dikulum, Naruto yang paling tidak habis pikir, permainan lidah seme sekaligus kakak dari senpainya ini sungguh memabukkan, pantas saja Gaara betah lama-lama di rumah.

"Gaara.." Sasori tiba-tiba menghentikan kulumannya pada Naruto.

"Mhm? Adhfa apfa nhfii?" tanya Gaara dengan mulut penuh, er, penuh itulah.

"Panas sekali disini.." kata Sasori pelan sambil menunjuk lubang miliknya. Sontak Gaara dan Naruto berpandangan, kenapa seorang seme seperti Sasori tiba-tiba menunjukkan gelagat seorang uke profesional? "Onegai.." pinta Sasori lirih.

"Etoo, senpai, bolehkah?" tanya Naruto, Gaara mengangguk, lalu kemudian Gaara berdiri lalu pindah ke samping tempat tidur, membelai halus rambut nii-sannya, Sasori yang mengerti langsung membuka mulutnya dan melahap milik Gaara. Naruto kini menaikkan kedua kaki Sasori ke pundaknya, kemudian mulai memainkan lidahnya di lubang milik Sasori.

"mmhfff.." Sasori mendesah kegelian, Gaara yang melihatnya hanya mengusap-usap rambut merah Sasori lembut. Sementara itu Naruto sibuk memainkan lidahnya, menjilat-jilat lubang kenikmatan Sasori, dan mempersiapkannya. "Itai!" pekik Sasori saat tiba-tiba Naruto memasukkan jari telunjuknya. Gaara yang melihat itu langsung mencium bibir merah Sasori, ciuman penuh kasih sayang yang menenangkan. Kemudian satu lagi telunjuk Naruto dimasukkan. "Aahhh" Sasori tampak terkejut tetapi berhasil meredam suaranya, sementara Gaara berpindah kebawah, menciumi leher putih Sasori, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan, kemudian turun lagi ke dada Sasori, lalu memainkan kedua tonjolan kecil di sana. "Haahhh, itai" desah Sasori lagi saat jari ketiga Naruto masuk.

"Saso-nii, apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Naruto lembut, Sasori mengangguk dengan wajah merah, Naruto lalu mempersiapkan miliknya di depan lubang Sasori, mendorong perlahan-lahan diiringi dengan suara desahan Sasori, pelan-pelan sampai pucuk kepala milik Naruto masuk, didorong lagi pelan-pelan sampai seluruh batangnya kini berada di dalam Sasori. Naruto belum bergerak, ia menunggu Sasori-nii terbiasa dulu. Gaara kemudian bangkit kemudian memposisikan diri diatas barang Sasori dan menghadap ke Naru, ia melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar leher Naru sambil mengarahkan agar milik Sasori masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Sasori memegang pinggul Gaara, lalu membantu, Gaara akhirnya bisa memposisikan dirinya dan mulai memasukkan pelan-pelan, tiba-tiba Sasori mendorong pinggul Gaara sampai seluruh penis Sasori langsung masuk kedalam Gaara.

"ITAI~" pekik Gaara kesakitan "Nii-chan, sakit.." kata Gaara lirih pada Sasori, tetapi kemudian Naru mencium bibir Gaara untuk menenangkan Gaara "Mmngh..".

"Naruto, bergeraklah, kau juga Gaara.." kata Sasori memberi aba-aba, keduanya mengangguk lalu mulai bergerak, Naruto memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, sementara Gaara bergerak naik turun dengan posisi man-on-top diatas Sasori. Ketiganya merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa, Naruto sambil bergerak maju-mundur merengkuh Gaara dan menciumi Gaara, bagaimanapun Naruto tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mencium senpai yang sudah merebut hatinya dulu. Sementara Sasori, sepertinya ia memang mabuk, seorang seme tulen seperti dia mendadak menjadi semi-uke, mendesah pada tiap gerakan Naru, seakan tubuhnya merespon dengan baik. Dan Gaara, bergerak naik turun, memompa milik Sasori dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Saso-nii.. aku akan keluar" kata Naruto sambil mempercepat temponya.

"Keluarkan di luar Naru.." Sasori berkata lirih, tetapi terlalu pelan sehingga tidak terdengar Naru. Beberapa saat kemudian mata Sasori terbelalak, ia merasakan ada sesuatu didalam tubuhnya, disaat itu pulalah ia juga mengalami klimaks.

"Ahh, nii-san, kenapa _hosh_ tidak _hosh_ bilang _hosh_ dulu _hosh_?" protes Gaara terengah-engah karena Sasori mengeluarkan di dalam (lagi). Ketiganya lemas dan tertidur di kasur Sasori, untungnya kasur Sasori berukuran cukup besar sehingga tidak terlalu sempit dipakai tiga orang sekaligus. Mereka tertidur kelelahan sehabis permainan panjang mereka, Sasori di tengah, tangan kanannya memeluk Gaara yang meringkuk pada Sasori, dan tangan kirinya memeluk Naruto yang juga memeluk Sasori, masih telanjang dan hanya tertutup selembar selimut putih.

.

.

_ooo_

Keesokan harinya..

"Nghh, pagi" Naruto bangun sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Hmm, kau sudah bangun Naru?" tanya Gaara yang juga baru membuka mata.

"Baru saja, jam berapa sekarang senpai?" tanya Naruto.

"Jam 8.45" kata Gaara masih mengantuk setelah melihat jam dinding. "JAM 8.45" tiba-tiba Gaara langsung berdiri dan panik.

"ULANGAN FISIKAKU" Naruto tidak kalah paniknya. Keduanya bersiap-siap dengan tergesa-gesa, Naruto memutuskan meminjam baju seragam Gaara dulu karena ukurannya tidak begitu jauh berbeda.

Mendengar suara berisik dua bocah yang sedang tergesa-gesa dikamarnya, muncul kedutan-kedutan di kepala Sasori. "BAKA, BISA TENANG TIDAK?" teriak Sasori.

"Tapi tapi, kita sudah terlambat" kata Naruto panik.

"BAKA, sekarang pukul 8.45 MALAM" kata Sasori penuh penekanan di kata malam sambil membuka tirai kamarnya, benar saja, ternyata langit diluar jendela gelap. "Baka baka baka!" runtuk Sasori pada keduanya kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Haaah, kupikir aku akan mati, sebaiknya aku segera pulang sekarang senpai" pamit Naruto.

"Baiklah" kata Gaara yang juga baru saja sembuh dari shock. Kemudian Naruto mengganti lagi pakaiannya kemudian pulang.

"Outoto.." panggil Sasori.

"Nii-san, kau sudah enakan?" tanya Gaara sambil mengganti pakaian juga.

"Ronde dua.." kata Sasori singkat.

"Apa itu tidak salah?" tolak Gaara.

"Ronde dua..".

"Apa itu tidak salah?".

"Ronde dua..".

"Apa kau masih ingin hidup?".

"Oyasuminasai".

.

.

_THE END_

Selesailah kau wahai cerita aneh, nyahahahaha!

Well, I think it's not as good as chapter one, but it's all I can made right now x(

Karena ini cuma iseng aja karena mendadak dapet ide, jadi mohon maaf banget buat reader kalo hasilnya ga bagus, juga buat nao akasuna, gomen kalo ceritanya ga sesuai harapan anda xD

Akhir kata, thx karna uda nyempetin buat baca fic abal ini :'3


End file.
